Amy Roses Revenge : What's Next !
by Emmaxx95
Summary: Since Amy found out she was pregnant with Sonics child , things hit a bump in their relationship . Will Sonic accept the fact that hes going to be a father , lose his freedom or leave Amy to defend for herself ? Find out Now !
1. Prologue

"AHHHHH ! " was the only thing I could hear from the other side of the line . I sighed in frustration at how long my best friend could hold that pitch .

"Cream , Cream calm down it's ok " I interrupted . Silence soon took over the other line until .

"AMY ROSE YOU'RE PREGNANT HOW ARE YOU CALM ?!" She roared . Cream overreacts so much .

"I'm not calm Cream but I'm not overreacting ! I don't know how to tell Sonic !"

" Wait Sonics the father ?! I thought you weren't talking to him him anymore !" True fact actually I made a vow to not talk to him but that was before I went on a date with him .

" Did u not see the headlines on the news , we were on it a couple of weeks ago "

"Those were rumours , never believe the paparazzi !" Oh my , Cream is becoming very hard to handle with right now . I was sitting on my couch , my hand on my stomach with my pregnancy test showing positive on the table in front of me . "I know u shouldn't but it happened , I am dating Sonic , we made up and I couldn't be happier ! " I chirped . I suddenly felt this rush of pain hit me and felt the urge to go back into the bathroom . I was in their all morning !

"Ammm Cream hold on a minute " I got up and sprinted into the bathroom hearing cream shout out " wait , why !? " I didn't have time to respond before vomiting in the toilet for the 12th time this morning . I have to go visit a doctor about this . I felt myself recovering so I slowly got up grabbing a hand full of tissues to wipe my mouth and the toilet seat with . Much better . I wore simple clothes in case I got them messy . I just wore a white singlet and a pair of shorts . I pulled my hair back into a messy bun to make it easier when I need to go back in . I ran over to the couch again and grabbed my mobile which seemed to have Cream screaming for me in it .

"Sorry Cream needed to do something " I breathed .

"You were getting sick weren't you ?" She asked knowingly .

"No I was -" and I was cut off .

"I'm coming over Amy ! Ill be there in a few minutes " before I could answer back she hung up on me . I then heard a knock on the door that banged in rhythm so I knew it was a close friend . I got up slowly making sure I don't get sick while I have company at the door and opened the door to come face to face with Sonic .

"Sonic !" I gasped . I looked him up and down and he looked as hot as ever while I'm here in shorts and a singlet with my hair pulled back .

" hey Ames are you okay ?" This time it was sonics turned to look over me and he knew I wouldn't wear what I was wearing voluntarily .

"Yea I'm fine " I smiled . He looked In my eyes and nodded believing my lie . I didn't want to lie to him but I don't think I had much choice . I gestured him in through the door and he thanked me on the way in . He took a quick glance around the place until he spotted something on the table .

"What's this ?" He said , walking over pointing to my ... PREGNANCY TEST! I launched for it before he got to it . He looked straight at me looking confused . " what is it Ames ?" He questioned in a serious tone . I couldn't really come up with a better excuse so I told him "it's my tampon , I didn't want you to see it " I blushed like a beetroot and looked straight at the ground . Sonic went along with it though and smiled nodding . He walked up slowly pinning me against the wall , sending me little kisses up my neck until he slowly met my lips . I moaned at the pleasure , opening the drawer behind me and sliding the pregnancy test in . I then slid my arms around his neck , pushing my body up against his , but as soon as he started touching me and pushed his tongue in my mouth , I blew it . I felt the sick feeling coming back so I had no choice but to push Sonic away with all my might and run straight to the bathroom again . I slammed the door shut fortunately so sonic won't be able to see me. I heard gentle knocks hit the door again .

"Amy are you alright ? " sonic questioned , worry noticed in his voice .

"Yea I'm fine , just need to go to the toilet" " but why are you gagging then " he asked . Never thought of that , why did he have to be such a bright hedgehog !?

"No reason , just wanted to try it out I guess " Amy , you are just acting like an idiot coming up with these fake , non convincing excuses . As I thought everything was clear , I heard a knock on the front door instead .

"Amy , someone's at the door , ill get it " he explained . I couldn't really respond but I was once again recovering . I have to get pills for this .

"Cream , what brings you by ? " I heard sonic faintly ask at the door . CREAM ! I grabbed the towel closest to me and rubbed the remainings off my mouth . I ran out again , hoping Cream said nothing but just as I was out , she Said it .

"I'm hear to help my bestfriend who U got pregnant ! " Silence in the room flooded and no one spoke. We couldn't dare talk . Cream is still taking everything in , Sonic has frozen in shock and I'm there feeling like I'm going to puke again but gladly I didn't . I walked up to them , knowing clearly no one was going to do anything . I touched Sonics shoulder and it felt like ice , he was that bad . Cream realised at that moment that sonic had no Idea about it and calmed down . Finally .

"Sonic ?" I whispered , closely in his ear so he could hear . I felt him getting less stiff and loosen out . But he loosened out a little too much and fell back . I caught him just as he was about to hit the floor and tried dragging him to the couch .

"He fainted ! " Cream screeched . She saw me trying to drag him so she ran over and tried carrying his legs to the couch also . We made it and basically dropped him more than laid him down .

"What next?" I mumbled aloud .

OK GUYS ! This is the threequel of Amy roses revenge , sorry I didn't update in ages but I seem to fade in and out of fanfiction but I'm back again and hopefully I should be updating more :) enjoy this story and it will be a lot longer than any of the stories I did so far :)

Thanks for reading ****** peace out ******

Emma xx


	2. The News Revealed

"I know Cream ! I wasn't planning this at all and I knew I should have told you first but I wanted the father to know and I was more focused on telling Sonic then I was on anyone else !" I explained , hearing a pitch in my voice .

" I know but I could have helped you , didn't you use protection !? " she freaked . I remember Sonic telling me he had it on and I also remember seeing it .

"Condoms only work 98% of the time " I said . We were sitting at my kitchen table discussing the whole matter at hand while Sonic was knocked out on the couch .

"Ok Amy , I was just a little freaked out ... I will have your back 100% whether Sonic accepts that your pregnant or not " she smiled genuinely at me which I wanted to see from someone for the past few weeks . I smiled back and gave her a thankful hug , she accepted it and hugged me tight . I tried holding my breath to make sure I don't spill all over her . Ill just carry around a bucket with me instead . She let go and looked at me . I had a question in my mind that was haunting me though.

"Cream , what if Sonic doesn't accept the child , what if he leaves me ? " I cried sniffing a bit . Her expression turned to confusion and then to a heartwarming smile .

"Sonic would never do that ever , he's not that type of person , he will be with you a hundred percent "

"But what if that's a lie and he really won't have my back " I sniffed more . She began thinking while gazeing at me . That's her thinking face by the way .

"Then you deserve better " she concluded . I smiled again wiping my slightly tear stained eyes .

"Uhhhhhhh " I then heard a groan from the sitting room . Sonic must be waking up ! I heard footsteps make there way towards us in the kitchen .

"Uhhhhhh my head Hurts , was I drinking ?" The half asleep hedgehog asked . Cream and I shook ours heads and turned back to look at each other .

"The last thing I remember is coming here and Cream arriving " he sighed , wincing . I bit my bottom lip .

"Do you remember anything of what Cream might of said ?" I closed my eyes waiting for the answer , Cream held my hand squeezing it tight also awaiting the answer .

"Yea something about pregnancy but I Don't know anything else , why ? What did she say ? " he asked . I ushered him to sit down , which he did in the spare seat beside me .

"Sonic I have something to tell you " I muttered . He got comfortable in the seat and nodded ushering me to continue . I let go of Creams hand and grabbed sonics two hands with my two . I realised that the palms of my hands were sweating when I realised how dry sonics were .

" Sonic I have something very serious to tell you , and I don't know how your going to take it " sonic being his cocky self added " I can take anything Ames , tell me " I nodded looking straight into his emerald orbs .

" Cream told you this already before you fainted but you're going to be a father " Sonic continued to stare at me , probably not beleiving me for a second .

"No seriously what did you want to tell me ?" He continued . I sighed and told him again

" you're going to be a father "

"Hmm if im the father ... Who's the mother ?" He croaked , growing familiar of what I am telling him . He was shocked but not shocked enough to faint again . I cupped his face and smiled .

"I'm pregnant with your child " the love I had for him poured out in that one sentence .

"You're pregnant with my child ?" He asked again , registering everything that I'm telling him .

"Yes " I stated once again . He stared at me frozen again but I refused to let him pass out again " I tried shaking him a bit calling his name . His eyes blinked a couple of times and he moved his head .

"Am Amy , I got to go , bye " he exclaimed shakily as If HE was going to get sick and in a blink of an eye , he was gone . At that moment , I was on the verge of tears . He doesn't want the baby , he doesn't want it .

"He doesn't want the baby Cream " I whispered to her before hugging her and started to cry on her shoulder . She whispered comforting words to me and hushed me every few seconds , rubbing through my hair . I can't Beleive it , he left me at a time like this ! A mixture of anger , hurt and betrayal flooded through me and I felt the guilt all rise on me . I sobbed so much on cream that her top is probably soaked all around .

"He's not good enough to deserve you Amy , you are better than him ! By the way we have to bring you to the doctor to make sure you're ok with your baby " she said , standing up with me still slouched up against her . She tried pulling me along to grab her keys , I heard the clicking noises from the keys and the opening up the door . The heat of air brushed through me and I felt a slight sensation from getting fresh air .It felt good , but it doesn't fix my dented heart . It's not necessarily broken , because he never told me straight out if he wanted to keep the baby or not , but to me his actions said it all . The banging of the front door echoed through my ears and I felt Cream using her strength to walk and drag me at the same time , I felt more guilt come to me because of this and stood up to make it easier . Something also clicked with me when Cream unlocked the car and she opened the car door .

"Wait Cream ! I'm not even properly dressed ! " I panicked . I was not going to the doctor where everyone was going to see me .

"Just get in Amy , your a pregnant woman ! women go around the place looking a lot worse than you do at this moment" she gently but a bit forcefully pushed me in the car . I felt too sick to defend or argue back so I just went with it . Cream ran to the other side and sat in and started the engine .

The car ride was very silent going but when we walked in to the hospital , all eyes were on me , knowing who I was and realising what I was here for , since it is a hospital for just Babies and why else would I be here for ? I took a seat in one of the empty chairs near the door while Cream made the appointment to see the doctor as soon as possible . I took a look at the hospital . It was immaculate ! Everything was in its place and nothing that wasn't . It was astonishing and I couldn't Beleive how big it was too . The walls were a creamy colour all around the area I was in , the outlining of the doors and windows was covered in a glazed piece of oak that suited the room to no end . The desks were the same colour as the walls and the top platform was also covered glazed oak . Cream walked over smiling .

"The doctor will be with us in less than a minute " I smiled And thanked her . I also took a look at the people , mostly woman while I was waiting and I really wasn't the only one that looked like they got out on the wrong side of the bed this morning ! It rose a bit of my self-esteem knowing I wasn't the only horrible one here . I started to relax when the doctor came out and called my name . That was fast ! Cream stood up and helped me up too . She is so sweet , I owe her massively after these up coming 9 months . Everyone once again was giving me looks as I passed them and into the room the doctor ushered us in .

I really wish Sonic was here with me .

HEY GUYS ! I UPDATED SO FAST , IM SOO HAPPY , I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER AND THE UPCOMING ONE ! PLEASE TELL ME IF YOU ARE ENJOYING THIS STORY OR NOT BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO CONTINUE A STORY THAT IS BORING YOU SO PLZZ REVIEW R P.M. ME :)

THANKS FOR READING *******PEACE OUT *******

EMMA :) xx


	3. Hallucination

"And Ms. Rose do you know clearly who the father is ?" I nodded , refusing to speak aloud knowing it will hurt worse .

"Ok well all the tests you have done are all positive , come back to me in three weeks to see if you're doing ok , I have some pills to help you get over the sickness and pains and hopefully you will be in great care with your friends to support you " that made me blow . I cried uncontrollably , while the doctor was staring at me in shock and was very confused .

Cream took hold of me and steadily pushed me out the door , I could see Cream was glaring at the doctor which made him even more curious . We walked out the door , eyes yet again on us . I covered my face with my hands and hope that none of my friends , other than Cream, will see me like this .

That doctor was nice to me , we had a good conversation but I'm going to hire a female doctor for now on , I just feel so uncomfortable with a male doctor . I got back into the car , Cream feared that if she talked to me I would start crying again but now I have had enough of crying . I started the conversation instead .

"Where are we going next ?" I asked . Cream shrugged and said "home I guess" I sighed and nodded , thinking fast of how to continue the talk .

"Don't hesitate to ask any questions cream , really , I can handle it" I smiled at her meakly , while she was a little unsure of it herself . I knew she had questions for me .

"Ok" she replied . I continued looking at her while she kept her gaze on the road . what?

"Do u have any questions for me now ?"

Cream shook her head and went back to gazing at the road . I face slapped myself and realised we were parking into the house . Here already ? Wow that's fast !

"We are here !" Cream chirped , I say she wanted to get home more than me ! I dried my tear stained face from before . I took deep breaths while getting out of the car and heading for the door , Cream not far behind me . I turned the door handle , opened the door and it was pitch black , I turned on the lights and

"CONGRATULATIONS AMY !" People chorused from all around the house . My jaw dropped in shock and it came back up when I realised what it was for . I screamed in happiness and ran to the big group awaiting me .Tails , Knuckles , Rouge , Shadow , jet , Wave , Storm, Vector , Charmy , Espio , Silver , Blaze , Sonia , Sally , Bunny , Antoine , Big , Chip and Marina . There were banners with babies on them all around the house stringers and attached to walls , balloons flying everywhere and a big DJ set . Party poppers began to explode around the house while the scent of burned out flames filled the atmosphere afterwards. Everyone joined in a group hug and squished me to death until they realised I was still pregnant and stepped back a bit . This is what I needed to cheer me up until something hit me .

"Who told you guys !?" I yelled , smiling like a maniac . I knew cream didn't tell them because I was with her all day and she didn't have her phone .

"Sonic did !" Rouge replied , standing right next to me .

"Really ?! Where is he !?" This is something I NEEDED to know .

"He went for one of his runs , saying he needed to think things through Amy " tails said. I felt myself drop . This is getting worse again .

"Could you tell him I need to speak with him please ?" I asked . A chorus of nods began and I was so grateful I had friends like them .

"So he's the dad huh ?" Rouge said . I blushed and nodded . She smirked and slapped my back gently .

"Well done girl ! I thought you two were going to continue with just dating but you really did take my note into consideration " she winked and stepped away again . I couldn't help but giggle .

Everyone then started to laugh when Shadow yelled "LETS GET THIS PARTY STARTED !"

I heard everyone yell "yes !" So the music started booming through the speakers some of the guys brought over . We started dancing crazy , while I was holding onto Cream . We danced for ages , laughing and enjoying ourselves until I heard a knock on the door . I was about to go get it until , Knuckles insisted that he would go instead . Out of the ordinary seemingly but I let him get it .

"Hey knuckles " I heard a familiar voice say . Sonic ? I let go of Cream, distracted by who was at the door .

"Hey Manic " Knuckles responded by shaking his hand and ushering him in . I felt like dying , I'm hallucinating things now . I turned Around seeing something blue outside under the window . Sonic ? I ran outside and looked to be disappointed by a blue pot . As I was going inside , cream ran up to me , questioning me . I assured her and said I needed to go to my room for a minute . When I walked in to my room , I nearly screamed , my old photos of Sonic were plastered all over my walls again . my bedspread was covered in Sonic and so was my furniture !

I ran out one more time to the rest of the Gang and before my eyes , All I could see was a crowd full of Sonics , everything turned into Sonic and that was it . As one of the so called 'Sonics' was about to grab onto me , I fainted . Pitch black surrounded me and I didn't even have the energy to think .

HEY GUYS THIS IS A SHORT CHAPTER BUT THIS WAS WHAT I WANTED TO END WITH . ITS A SAD CHAPTER IN A WAY BUT I HOPE YOU STILL ENJOYED IT . REVIEW PLZ ! THANKS FOR READING ****** PEACE OUT ******

EMMA :) xx


End file.
